


Interactions

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, interactions, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor was sixteen when his older brother had his first and only child, a little girl, Anastasiya Dimitrievna Nikiforov. She had the signature Nikiforov look: bright blue-green eyes and beautiful platinum silver locks. She was born with a smile on her face as she reached for her parents. She was small, especially for a newborn. Viktoriya and Dimitri knew virtually nothing about how to take care of a child, and were absent parents once they were both able to return to work. Because of this the young Russian girl was left with Viktor, to travel around the world, admiring the way he skated.   
  
When she could stand on her own Viktor taught her to skate and bought Anastasiya her first pair of skates. From the time she was three she was on skates, by the time she was four she could skate backwards. Her mother put her in ballet, and her father wanted her to learn the violin. And so she balanced all three. Before she knew it, she was incorporating all three into everyday life. By the time she started school she had joined the arena with Viktor. Viktor was in his twenties and he would help her with her programs and she would perform in block competitions, of course she was still dancing among the best dancers in Russia. Ballet was where she met a boy two years her senior with eyes so green whenever Ana looked at him it was like she was like she was looking into a forest, so lush and green. Before too long he also joined her arena and skated under Yakov as well. This boy was something else, that was for sure.   
  
She grew up as a perfect, model child, she said please and thank you, spoke when spoken to and had the manners of a princess. Anastasiya walked with poise and pride, she grew more and more beautiful in Viktor’s eyes; her skating got more and more impressive, she started competing in major competitions, blowing others out of the water with high technical and performance scores. It wasn’t until she qualified for the Grand Prix series that Yakov really took over. He choreographed everything, and at first it was okay, but Viktor realized that Anastasiya could do most of the jumps he could at that age, and she’d been watching him for years. He did everything when Viktor knew she could do it herself.  
She made it to the finals and took silver the same year Viktor took gold in his category for the third time. It was at this time that Viktor noticed the pushes in other people from Yakov. He spent less time working with Anastasiya.   
Viktor walked into the arena and Anastasiya pushed the door open and stormed out. She had always been well behaved, so when she ‘acted out’ she must have a good reason. When she bumped into her uncle she looked at him. “Vitya.” She said smallly.   
“ _Privet Malyshka,_ ” He said gently.   
“Can we go?” Viktor took the girl’s bag and carried it to his car, and put it in the trunk. “I’d just like to go back home and have a hot bath.” She mumbled tiredly.   
“Violin?” Viktor raised an eyebrow.   
“Cancelled on me this morning, c’mon…” Anastasiya finished zipping her coat the rest of the way.   
Viktor knew how much she hated small talk if she was upset. The car ride was nearly silent, apart from the faint sound of Anastasiya humming Tchaikovsky tiredly. When they got to Viktor’s flat Anastasiya made her way to the bathroom with the clawfoot tub. Viktor knocked on the door when he heard the water running. “I’ll make you lunch today, just let me know if you need me.” Viktor said, leaning against the door.  
“‘Kay!” the girl chimed as she squirted some bubble bath into the tub. She sunk into the hot water and let out a soft relieved sigh. Anastasiya pulled her out of its braid and felt herself sink until the water and bubbles completely engulfed her body. Exasperated sighs escaped her lips and she closed her eyes. Viktor slowly opened the door to the bathroom and his oversized poodle came bounding in. Anastasiya's only weakness, Makkachin.   
“Hi Makka! How’d you get in here~?” Anastasiya cooed. “Who’s a good boy?” the Russian asked sweetly only to have the poodle bark happily.   
Makkachin rested his head on the side of the tub while she washed her hair. She laid in the tub, relaxing calmly and peacefully. For once it was nice to not  _do_  anything, to not have to do anything. For a half hour she sat in the tub. When she finished she stood up, drew the shower curtain and washed off the bubbles.   
“Nastiya!” Viktor shouted from the kitchen. “Are you finished?”   
Anastasiya rinsed the bubbles off and stepped onto the carpet on the floor and grabbed her towel. She tried herself off before slipping on her plush white housecoat. Anastasiya wrapped her hair in the towel and walked out of the bathroom. “Am now~” She said taking in a deep breath. The air smelled so good, “What’d you make.” she asked.   
“Chicken soup, I know you like trying things from all over the place, so I made it.” Viktor said and wiped his hands on his apron.   
Anastasiya smiled wide and hugged him. “Can we do my hair first?” She asked. Viktor smiled and nodded and took her hand. Viktor lead his niece into the den and she sat in a chair. On the small table beside the chair was a comb, detangler spray and many hair products. Anastasiya relaxed and closed her eyes.   
Viktor ran his hands through her hair and smiled. They’d been doing this for years. Anastasiya loved it when she and Viktor spent time together, whether it was traveling about while he competed, then again anything was better than staying at home by yourself, cooking your own dinner, and going to bed before your parents get home. It wasn’t like her parents hated her, and those thoughts weren’t even occurring to her. Her parents just didn’t have the time. Both of them worked two full time jobs and her father had to travel a lot for business but Viktor didn’t mind having her around.   
“Hey Vitya…” Anastasiya said.   
“Yes  _Zaika_?” Viktor responded, as he brushed through Anastasiya’s hair.   
“You like having me around right?” she wondered.  
Viktor looked at his niece and blinked, “Of course I do? What would give you the impression that I didn’t?”  
“It’s nothing, I never thought that you didn’t… sometimes I just need confirmation you know?”   
“Oh, okay. Makes sense given your circumstances. I have a question. You seemed pretty worked up after practice today? Wanna talk?”   
“Its that new kid. He thinks he’s all that when I can skate and dance circles around him, while playing my violin.”  
This earned a laugh from Viktor, “Yuri Plisetsky? He’s a talented skater Ana, in this home we encourage people… even if we don’t like them.”   
“I was watching old videos and Dad flipped off one of his rink mates. So I think that’s just one of your philosophies Vitya.”   
“Fair point, however; I said that in this home.”   
Anastasiya rolled her eyes but smiled regardless, “Also… Yakov isn’t letting me do any doubles in my programs…” She fiddled with her thumbs.   
Viktor stopped combing through her wet hair and separated it in two parts. “What do you mean?” He pressed.  
Anastasiya frowned, “Just what I said Vitya. He won’t let me do any jumps. In all my programs I’m doing singles or halves.”  
“Braided crown?”   
Anastasiya nodded and sighed. “And I can’t talk to Papa about it, because I hardly ever see him. You know he hasn’t been to any recitals or competitions?”   
“You’re joking right?” Anastasiya shook her head and sighed.  “I’m going to have to have a word with him.”   
Anastasiya turned her head and looked at Viktor, “No no no!” She cried. “You can’t do that please Vitya, it’ll only stress him out, he’ll think that he isn’t being a good daddy.”   
“ _Nastiya…_  He isn’t being a good father, a good father goes to every single recital, competition, no matter what.  _I’ve_  been to every single one of your competitions, I’ve sat in the front row of every recital taking videos of you, making sure you’re having an amazing childhood…” Viktor said, turning her head as he started the braid. “Anastasiya, you can’t keep romanticizing the fact that, although your parents love you with their whole beings, they aren’t good parents. Children are brought into this world as something to make you take in sights and sounds, for you to grow as a person. Not just for you to say ‘oh yes look at my prodigy figure skater/dancer/violinist.’” Viktor tied her braid tightly and she winced slightly.   
“V-Vitya…?” Anastasiya held up the mirror and looked at her uncle who was almost in tears.   
“Your parents don’t realize just how lucky they are.”   
“...Vitya?”   
“Anastasiya, I won’t ever have children, I’m never going to have that chance…”   
“...”   
“ _Nastiya_ … I’m gay…”   
“...gay? What does that mean?”  
“I don’t want to marry a woman, I have intimate thoughts about men Ana… and you’re the only person I’ve told.”  
“That’s okay Vitya, I still love you. And if it makes you any happier, you helped raise me, so you could always find a partner some day and get married and maybe adopt?”   
Viktor smiled at his niece and finished tying around the second braid just above the base of her neck. “You’re so sweet for your age Anastasiya Nikiforov. I’m proud of how well you’ve turned out.” He said softly and hugged her to him.   
“Thank you Vitya.”   
  
 **Years Later**

* * *

 ****Anastasiya laid down in her bed, she curled up next to Yuri and closed her eyes. “Someone’s awfully cuddly…” He said warmly, kissing the top of her head. Anastasiya let out a soft chuckle and nuzzled her head against his chest, listening to his breathing.  
 _“Space Unicorn soaring through the skies,”_  Anastasiya’s phone sang.  
“ _Privet_?” She answered.   
“Ana, thanks for crashing with Yuri, I found him Nastiya… I found my soulmate.” Viktor said, excitedly.   
“Vitya, that’s amazing, I’m so proud of you.” she responded. “Who is it?”  
“You remember that boy from last year? The one who got wasted after the exhibition?”  
“Katsuki Yuuri?”   
“Him, he won the dance-off, so I made that promise. We Nikiforov’s hold true to our promises. Thank you Nastiya, I love you, I’m headed to Hasetsu now. I love you,”  
“Call me when you land so I know you got there safe.”   
“I will.”  
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.”   
“Goodnight Ana.”   
“Goodnight Vitya.”


	2. Yuri Plisetsky .:The Love Interest:.

Anastasiya was only six years old when she met the angst filled blond, with eyes of emerald green. Their relationship was competitive, constantly fighting and bickering over who was better. Anastasiya who came from an exceptionally long line of skaters of course felt as though she were better at the sport than the boy who only got into it because it made his mother happy. Anastasiya was a skater because she enjoyed it, she loved how easily she could breathe when she was on the ice, gliding, her moves were almost supernatural. 

“Everyone, this is Yuri Plisetsky, he will be joining us now,” Yakov announced as a young skater moved to his side. Anastasiya had been skating with all of Yakov’s students since she could skate and yet he still refused to take her seriously, despite being Viktor’s niece. 

“Hello Yuri, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Viktor said as he approached Yuri. 

“Yeah whatever. I’m here to skate, not to make friends.” Yuri responded with a scoff. 

Anastasiya fixed her leopard-print, cat-shaped earmuffs over her ears and skated next to Viktor. “Vitya, come on, you promised me that you’d show me how to do a single flip.” She said, tugging on his shirt. Viktor smiled and nodded, he took her hand and skated away from Yuri. Anastasiya turned her head and stuck out her tongue. 

Yuri stomped his blade against the ice and huffed. “Hey Yakov, who’s the little brat?” The almost eight year old questioned. “And how on earth does she know Viktor Nikiforov so well?”

“That ‘little brat’ is Viktor’s own niece. He’s overprotective so don’t say that around him.” Yakov said with a little chuckle. 

“Is she any good?” Yuri asked, watching her from afar. 

Anastasiya watched as her uncle did his signature quad flip, her eyes watched his feet, from the moment they kicked off the ice, to the moment they landed, she didn’t blink; her eyes were forever calculating how to enter, how to execute followed by the landing. “You entered via the outside 3-turn, right Vitya?” She asked sweetly. 

“She’s exceptional for her age,” Yakov said simply.

“Wait, you said that she’s his niece?” Yuri questioned, “I wasn’t even aware Viktor had a sibling?”

“Of course he did, an older brother, Dimitri Nikiforov? Does the name ring a bell?” Mila chimed in, placing her arms on Yuri’s shoulders. 

“Dimitri? Where have I heard that name?” Yuri tried to shrug the redhead’s arms off of him. 

“He’s a four time Olympic gold medallist for Russia.” Mila added, adding more of her weight onto him.

“Let me guess… Figure skating?” 

“It’s in her blood. Even her mother competed in her fair share of Grand Prixs.” 

“So she knows her stuff.”

“She sure does. She can tell you exactly how to do any and every jump there is in the books.” Mila said with a smirk. “Just watch her, I can guarantee you’ll be mesmerized.” 

“That’s exactly how I do it! Great job  _ Nastiya!” _ Viktor cheered. “Now you try, Okay? Try it counter-clockwise, just like I did.” 

Anastasiya took a deep breath and started to move, her left  foot, shoulder, and arm were in front of her, everyone watched her with awe in how perfect her entrance was. Anastasiya arched her back, kept her right foot out and gradually bent her knee. Slowly Anastasiya placed her free toe into the ice reaching back as far as she could get it before kicking her toe into the ice. Once she was airborne her legs and feet quickly snapped together. She turned twice, landing on her right foot, with her left hand in front and her right hand to the side. 

“Anastasiya that was amazing!” Mila cheered, clapping loudly. “Wasn’t that great Yakov, a double flip!” Anastasiya’s cheeks flared bright red and she skated behind Viktor. 

“Whatever, it’s not like it was  _ that _ amazing…” Yuri muttered, kicking the ice with his toe-pick. 

* * *

As time passed, and months turned to years, and the two were forces to be reckoned with. They still didn’t get along too well, they were definitely rivals, in a not so friendly competition. Yuri tried so desperately to get Viktor’s approval, while Anastasiya fought tooth and nail to get Yakov to like her, and let her skate the way she was made to skate. However, this was in no way Yakov’s first Nikiforov, and he was sure that it wouldn’t be his last.

Anastasiya proved herself to be better than the other juniors by the time she started skating in the grand prix series. She was twelve years old, Yuri was fourteen.

It was the Grand Prix Finals in Sochi. She was in perfect line to get silver, but there was no way that she, a Nikiforov would go for silver. Anastasiya knew she would have to change her jump sequence to boost her technical score. Viktor sat next to her, she was up next and they were going over her jumps, how she could change things so that she could get her higher scores. 

“If you change your halves to wholes your doubles to triples and try that quad flip like I’ve been showing you after practice. I know you can do it Ana Banana.” Viktor said as he fixed some of her braids. Anastasiya blew part of her fringe out of her eyes. “Keep fast on your toes, enter your step sequences perfectly and go for a high score. That’s the Nikiforov way.” Anastasiya and Viktor said in unison. Viktor took her hand in his and smiled. “You’ve got this.” He murmured and placed his forehead against hers. 

They announced the scores for the young girl in the kiss and cry and Anastasiya stood up. She removed her red jacket and gave it to Viktor. “Now entering the ice, Anastasiya Nikiforov!” The announcer cheered. 

Yuri stood behind Viktor, “so what, she’s just going to disobey Yakov just because you told her to?” He asked. 

“She knows how she can skate, if she isn’t confident in her jumps she won’t do them.” Viktor said.

“She’s skating to a piece she composed herself. Her theme this year has been freedom, and just as it fits, the name of her song is Phoenix.” The announcer said. The music started off slow, and Viktor watched her with pride. The outfit she wore was different shades of reds and oranges and yellows, and when she spun she looked as though she were on fire.

“She moves into her first jump, it’s a half loop, lets see how she lands it.” There was a moment of silence as Anastasiya lept through the air, “She turned the half into a double. I doubt her coach will like that.” 

Viktor fist pumped the air and smiled proudly. “Vitya what did you do…?” Yakov growled lowly. 

“And she changed her salchow to a double! On to the step sequence.” 

“Your programs aren’t challenging enough for her Yakov,  _ this  _ is what she can do. She’s small but her jumps aren’t. I’ve been teaching her things after practice. This is what Anastasiya is made for.” He explained. 

“Double flip, single flip, double flip combination! None of these jumps were even in her program!”

“Viktor!” 

“What an amazing performance this far! We move into everyone’s favourite part of her program, a second step-sequence followed by a full Biellmann.” Anastasiya moved effortlessly across the ice and showed no signs of slowing down. “This has to be the craziest most daring performance we’ve seen all day out of our Junior skaters!”

Viktor balled up her coat in his hands, “Rise my phoenix!” He cheered in a hushed tone. 

“She’s setting herself up for another jump!” Viktor and Yuri were both on the edge of their seats.  _ Come on Anastasiya, you can do this! I’m watching you! _ Viktor thought as he kept her jacket in his clutches. 

“A quadruple flip! The signature move of her uncle Viktor! She is the first junior to ever land a perfect quad at such a young age!” Anastasiya finished out her routine and finally, once it was over she stood in the middle of the ice with one hand on her neck and the other above her head. 

“VIKTOR!” Yakov roared as the crowd cheered, and threw various penguin stuffed toys and flowers on the ice. Anastasiya waved to the fans and picked a large stuffed penguin off the ice and kissed the top of it’s head, leaving a red lip stain on it as she exited the ice. She was panting harshly. 

Viktor ran up to her and lifted her up, kissing the top of her head. “Nastiya, I’m beyond proud of you!” he cried as he spun her around. 

Yuri was in shock, this was more than just him changing one triple to a quad like he had the year previous. She completely changed her program in a matter of a few quick minutes. She’d had virtually no practice. 

“Let’s see what kind of score she’ll get.” Anastasiya placed her skate guards on her blades and sat in the kiss and cry with her uncle’s coat over her shoulders. 

“You might want to avoid Yakov for a while…” Viktor whispered. “I don’t know who he’s more mad at, you or me.” He chuckled. 

“Anastasiya Nikiforov, representing Russia, 118.98” A male judge announced.

“118.98 folks, for a combined score of 214.98, that’s a new record for our juniors!” 

Anastasiya hugged Viktor and started to cry. She’d never gotten a score that high in her lifetime, now she had set a new world record. Viktor held her tightly and kissed her head. 

“That was amazing Ana Banana.” He whispered softly. 

Yakov who had been seriously pissed off relaxed. He wasn’t at all surprised. Nikiforov’s loved setting the bar high, and since she was the final female junior, he knew that she was going to get that gold. He wouldn’t be too hard on her with a score that high. 

 

When Anastasiya left the kiss and cry she was stopped by Yuri, who now stood a solid head and a half taller than her, “Hey.” He said stiffly. “You did good out there. Pretty high score… for a girl.” Anastasiya balled her fist, and did everything in her power to not punch the poor sod.

“Thanks Yuri.” She growled and pushed by him. She walked out into the hallway, holding Viktor’s hand. 

“Anastasiya! Anastasiya! May we have a word!” A woman cried out and waved at the girl. Anastasiya looked at Viktor, dropped his hand and approached the woman. “That was amazing what you did out there, I just thought you should know. My daughter, she’s been sick for six months, and she’s always wanted to see you skate.”

“Did she get the chance to see me tonight?” Ana asked sweetly.

“She did, Anastasiya, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” a man wheeled a young girl, no older than herself pale as snow and as bald as a billiards cue ball. “This is Alexandria. She’s always wanted to be a figure skater, but she gets sick so easily that it’s been hard for her to get out on the ice.” 

“Hi, may I call you Lexi?” Anastasiya asked. The girl smiled wide and nodded, “You can call me  _ Nastiya _ in return, can you pronounce that?” 

“Nahstiya?” Alexandria stumbled over the harsh pronunciation. 

“Good enough, Lexi, do you like the ice, I know I do, and I would have never gotten to know the ice if it weren’t for my uncle Viktor.” Anastasiya waved her uncle over, who was carrying the large stuffed penguin. Anastasiya took it from him carefully and gave it to the young girl. “Here Lexi, take this.” She said sweetly. “I can autograph the tag if you’d like?” 

The girl took out a pen from her purse and gave it to Anastasiya. “Thank you…” Alexandria said.

Anastasiya smiled wide and handed the girl the penguin with the autographed tag.  _ ‘For Lexi, with love Anastasiya N.’ _

Alexandria looked like she was over the moon excited. “Thank you for taking the time out of your life to say hello, you have no idea how much this means to me!” Lexi chimed sweetly. 

Anastasiya smiled warmly and kissed the top of Lexi’s head, “Anytime darling, I hope one day, I’ll see you on the ice.” Anastasiya said. “And when I do. You’ll let me have your autograph.” 

Lexi smiled wide and nodded, “Definitely!” 

“Here’s my number.” She said softly and handed her a small card with her personal email, home phone, and cellphone numbers scrawled on it. “I can’t wait to hear back!” Viktor placed an arm around Anastasiya’s shoulder, “we have to get going, but call me sometime! I promise I’ll answer! I have an iPhone so you can FaceTime me whenever you’d like!” 

Anastasiya smiled to herself and rubbed her arm as they walked back towards the ice. “That was amazing of you Ana, you never cease to amaze me.” Yuri said behind them while they watched others skate. 

On the ice was a japanese man, who seemed like his head wasn’t in the game, Yuuri Katsuki. She turned around and Yuri was heading out the doors. “Excuse me Vitya, I have to use the washroom, good luck.” Anastasiya kissed his cheek and stepped down from the bleachers. “Not that you’ll need it.” Anastasiya skillfully followed the blond russian outside. She shivered slightly in the chilly air and zipped her coat up completely. 

“Once we get back to St. Petersburg the christmas festival will be happening…” Yuri said. 

“And?” Anastasiya wondered as she leaned against the wall. 

“Did you want to go with me?” he asked. “I know you always go with Mila and Viktor, but I thought maybe you’d want to change it up a little bit?” He asked.

“Why the kindness Yuri?” She asked.

“Well… I have realized that I’m never going to get the favouritism of Viktor,” He explained. 

“Is that what this is all about Yuri? Vitya?!”

“Isn’t that what it’s about for you?”

“No, I’ve always gotten my uncle’s approval no matter what I did, but I’m expecting an earful on the plane back home. I may have gotten an amazing score but that’s not going to matter to Yakov. Yakov let’s you do your own thing despite not knowing what you’re doing most days and it pisses me off. He has to choreograph everything, I don’t get a say in my programs.” 

“R-really?”

“Not one word, it’s like if I try to say anything he ignores me. I can completely choreograph my own programs, I know the jumps I can do and what I can’t. If i’m not confident in something I know not to put it in my programs. It isn’t just creative differences Yuri…” 

“What is it all about?”

“He doesn’t care about what I do…” 

“I’m sure he’ll start caring after the fiasco you caused.” 

“I’ll just do exactly as he wants during my exhibition performance.”

“So… Anastasiya, what do you say?” 

“About?”

“The festival?” 

“Sure Yuri. Let’s go… it couldn’t hurt. 

* * *

A few weeks pass and they’re walking through the crowded plaza, lights shimmer all around them. “Doesn’t your school do this haunted house thing every year, despite the fact that it’s Christmas and not Halloween?” Anastasiya commented.

“Yeah, I’m graduating next year so it’s not like it matters to me too much, but you like that kind of thing yeah?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, who doesn’t like having the pants scared off of them.” Anastasiya pointed out. 

Yuri gently took her hand and she put her head down. She could feel her cheeks grow hotter and hotter. Yuri led her into the haunted house and she wandered past skeletons suspended from the ceiling, the sounds of wailing students. Anastasiya walked with a somewhat confidence until she felt something grab her ankle and tug on it. She screamed in fear and tugged her ankle away. Yuri turned and looked at the genuine fear in her eyes as she fell on the ground. People crawled out from their hiding spots towards Anastasiya. Strobe lights began flashing all around them and Anastasiya tried to stand. She felt hands wrap around her wrists and she screamed more. 

“ _ Anastasiya….” _ The voices cooed. She screamed and tried to get to her feet. Yuri grabbed her and lifted her up. “Come on Nastiya.” He said softly and carried her out of the room. Anastasiya’s heart was beating against her chest, which felt tighter than her leggings. She held her hand to her chest and once they were out of the darkness she hugged Yuri. 

When they were outside the sun was still up, albeit barely. She was trembling in his arms. Normally their haunted houses weren’t that scary, a few jump scares, or tried to get away with ‘blood’ on the walls. This time around they had outdone themselves. Yuri took her over to a bench and set her down before running to get cocoa. When he came back she was sitting on the bench with her head in her hands. 

“Anastasiya..?” He crouched down and handed her the cocoa. “Are you okay?” 

She nodded, she just had to regain her wits. “I wasn’t expecting anything like that at all.” She mumbled, terrified. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you that they got more funding this time so that they were planning on making it more terrifying. They had people come in who worked on horror movies and television shows.” He explained and gently took one of her hands. 

Anastasiya swatted his hand away, “Was this your plan all along? Take me into that haunted house, scare my pants off and hope to catch me in an embarrassing moment?!” She asked. 

Yuri looked mortified and hurt, “Yeah, because I’d do that to someone I care about.” He growled in retort. 

“Care about me Plisetsky?! Really?! “ She scoffed in disbelief. 

“Yeah Ana…” His voice softened and he made her look into his eyes. To Anastasiya it was as if he put her under some sort of spell, his eyes were so green, and it looked as though they were swimming with tears. “But I guess it’s pointless huh…?” As the sun set over the snow covered trees, the streetlights, and lights which decorated the vendors booths and tables began to shine. Anastasiya blinked at him as he stood up. “I was a fool to think that we could put this foolish rivalry behind us, but I guess I was wrong.” 

Anastasiya looked at him, it was her turn to be mortified, but moreso at herself than anyone else. “Y-Yuri…” she stood up. Yuri turned away from her and sighed. 

“I’m sorry I made you come, and that I’m such terrible company!” He snapped.

“Maybe if you weren’t so angry at everyone all the time you’d have more friends! Since you joined the Yakov’s classes you have always skated by yourself. Mila, Georgi, Vitya and I have all tried to make friends but you made it so clear that you weren’t there to make friends. It was pretty obvious from your shit attitude!” Anastasiya was vibrating. She was infuriated.

“Made an effort!? What is my favourite thing Anastasiya!? Do you even know?” 

“Your cat, he’s a colour-point ragdoll named Potya.” 

“H-H..” 

“You love skating because your mother loved watching you, your grandfather’s name is Nikolai and he lives in Moscow, you love Pirozhki and skating. You move like a tiger and you’re a fierce competitor Yuri. You disobey Yakov at every chance you have on the ice, and maybe that’s why he likes you so much.”

“H-How do you know all of this?”

“Because I watch you Yuri, because I pay attention, I listen when you vent to yourself at practice about how you aren’t good enough. But you are! You are so good at skating.” Her heart was racing and she felt like she was dying. 

“...Ana…?”

“You said I know nothing about you… but I do… but what about you, huh Yuri? What are my favourite things? What gets under my skin? What is the one thing I can’t live without..?” 

They  stared at each other in silence, Anastasiya’s breaths were ragged and her chest was heaving. She felt like she was having an anxiety attack, and yet, staring back at Yuri’s eyes of emerald green. “...I don’t know…” He whispered.

“My favourite things are skating, dancing, the violin, dogs, and volunteer work. The one thing that gets under my skin is how well my uncle knows me, the fact that growing up I also didn’t have any friends who were  _ my _ age. All of my friends were Vitya’s friends, the fact that my parents couldn’t care less about me…” She lowered her head in shame. “My parents had me, just so that they could say that they had a child. There’s only one thing in this world I can’t live without…” 

“What is it?” He asked softly.

“...Skating,” Anastasiya walked over to him and took his wrist gently within her fingers. 

“I’m sure your parents love you Ana…” 

“You’re wrong Yuri… maybe they used to. But they’re too busy now…”

Explosions of fireworks went off behind them and they turn slightly. He pulls her into him and sighs deeply. “I guess we should get to know each other.” He said softly. Anastasiya wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“I guess so…” Anastasiya exhaled softly. 

* * *

It was the following year, the spring fair, Anastasiya wore a pair of knee high rubber boots, a pair of fleece leggings and an oversized cable-knit white sweater. Her platinum blonde hair was in a thick french braid - courtesy of Mila - She waited patiently, scrolling through her instagram. There were pictures from Viktor, of his luggage, she knew where he was going. He saw that video on YouTube of that clumsy Japanese man who the other men mopped the ice with.

“Ana!” Yuri called and ran up to her. “Hey, sorry I’m late, you wanted to talk to me?” He asked. 

“Yeah, sorry, let’s walk.” Anastasiya tried to fix her sweater which always seemed to fall off her shoulder but it just didn’t work.

“Sure, no problem. Let’s walk and talk.” 

“So Viktor is leaving for Japan,” 

“Oh? Is it because of that drunkard from the banquet last year?”

“I guess, I don’t blame him though, because he did execute Viktor’s program perfectly.” 

“Viktor promised me that he’d choreograph a program for me once I became a senior!” 

“Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that… over the last few months, I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve spent together.” Anastasiya took his hand and smiled. “Thank you,” 

“...I feel like there’s a ‘but’ is there a but?” 

“...I’m moving, I have no choice in the matter…” She said sadly. “My father, he has to travel to Moscow a lot so we’re just going to move there.”

“Will you continue skating?” 

“Of course I will.”

Yuri gave her a sad smile, “I’m sorry you have to go…” He said softly.

Anastasiya shook her head and hugged him, leaning against his chest. “...I have something to tell you Yura.” 

There was a pause and Yuri looked down at her, gently running his hands through her hair, “What is it?” 

“It’s a question  _ per se _ , do you still have feelings for me? Or no?” She asked.

“Of course I do Anastasiya, that’s never changed.” 

“Good.” 

“..Why?” 

Anastasiya stood on her toes so she was eye level to him. “Because I’ve grown fond of you Plisetsky.” She whispered.

“I’ve grown fond of you too Nikiforov…” He whispered and leaned down. It felt like fireworks were going on inside her heart, her stomach fluttered away in a swarm of butterflies when their lips connected. Yuri’s hand slipped down to her lower back, with another hand against her cheek. Both of Anastasiya’s hands were on his shoulders as she relaxed into his hold.

Anastasiya slowly moved off her tiptoes and Yuri leaned down. It felt picture perfect, everything felt as though it were spinning; as if they were in the center of the universe. Yuri almost forgot to breathe and Anastasiya was the first to pull away. She stood there questioning everything to her, Viktor always told her about how she would know that she was in love, and this was her moment. She placed her fingertips against her lips and blushed, looking up at Yuri. 

“Is it always like that?” Anastasiya asked.

Yuri took a deep breath and let it out shuddering breath, “No… No Anastasiya, it’s never like that.” Anastasiya pressed her forehead against his chest and let out a few sharp breaths. He placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head they stood like that in blissful silence for what seemed like hours. “I wish you weren’t leaving…” he finally said.  

“We can FaceTime every night, I promise Yura,” She whispered in return. 

“I guess…” he replied sadly.

“And you’ll see me at competitions. I promise, and you can stay with me when you come to Moscow for competitions?” Anastasiya offered sweetly. Yuri kissed the top of her head and smiled. She was already looking for plans A-Z on how they could be together while they were hundreds of miles apart. 

“I’m only a nine hour train ride away if you want to come home.” Yuri offered. 

“No matter the time… you’ll come pick me up, right?” She asked. Yuri nodded and kissed her forehead.


End file.
